


Shadowhunter Blood

by sappho3010



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bloodlust, F/M, Fanfiction, Rizzy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Overwhelmed by withdrawal from yin fen, Isabelle Lightwood goes to Raphael Santiago one last time.





	Shadowhunter Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a really crappy one shot that I️ published on wattpad a year ago and I️ just decided to post it here for shits and giggles, so yeah.

Isabelle lied awake, trembling. She was still just as angry as before, but her mind kept going to the place of “just one more bite. You just need a little more venom.” She should have known better to give into the lie that she had told herself many times before, but the withdrawal was getting stronger. She had broken out into a profuse cold sweat. Every single part of her body was shaking, and the pain was so excruciating that every once in a while she had to bite her tongue behind her cracked and faded lips to keep herself from screaming out in agony. 

She knew that she needed to fight, but she also knew that just one vampire bite would make it all go away. She couldn’t take her mind off of it. Still, she held onto the hope that even if her willpower wasn’t enough her angry toward Raphael would be to keep her from asking him for more venom. She couldn’t allow him to have the satisfaction of tasting the shadowhunter blood that he craved, not after what he did to her. 

However, the emotional pain didn’t make the physical pain go away. She didn’t even know how long it would last. It could be hours, days, weeks…She needed venom. 

With that, she got herself up, swallowing the pain. She headed off to find Raphael for the “last” time. 

“I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me,” Raphael said cautiously, but he was already looking at her with hungry eyes. 

“I don’t,” she lied, breathing heavily from the trek. “I just need one more bite. And you’re the only one I know who will do it without draining me.” 

Raphael looked into her pleading eyes and simply shook his head. He couldn’t do that to her. The fact that she came to him meant that she was obviously desperate and so much worse than before. 

The only thing was that he wanted her blood just as much as she wanted his bite. Isabelle knew that she wouldn’t need to ask again, as he was already clearly struggling to resist. All she needed to do was come closer, which she did. He backed away from her with fangs bared until he reached the end of the alleyway. He sunk into the wall as she kept walking closer to him. 

“Can you hear my heart beating? Do you smell my shadowhunter blood?” she asked. Both questions were rhetorical and only a means to tempt him further. She came closer to him until their bodies were nearly touching. 

“I can’t keep doing this,” he seethed through his fangs. 

Isabelle simply tilted her head slightly and touched her hand lightly unto his cold, pale cheek. 

Breathing heavily, Raphael looked at Isabelle’s wrist, which was right next to his face. Her heartbeat made his head pound and smell of her blood made him crave it even more. He lowered his mouth toward her wrist before letting out a loud hiss and going straight for her neck. 

Shocked, Isabelle’s eyes became wide and alert. But the venom was even stronger when he bit her neck. The pain of his sharp fangs sinking into her flesh was masked by the sweet euphoria of the venom spreading quickly through her body, sending her into a state of bliss that caused a single tear to roll down her cheek. 

However, that was until she began to feel lightheaded. Her body felt almost as weak as it did before. She began to gasp from the newfound pain. 

“Raphael, that’s enough!” she said one. Then twice. That was before screaming, “Raphael, stop!” and mustering all of the strength that she still had left, she pushed him away from her. 

She stared at him with a horrified look on her face. 

“Please, forgive me,” Raphael said. His fangs were still out and there was blood on his face. Isabelle’s blood. 

She looked at him the way that Raphael never wanted her to. She looked at him like he was a monster. 

She placed her hand on her neck to stop the bleeding as much as possible and walked away without looking back.


End file.
